Buried Away
by ll Judar ll
Summary: She wasn't ordinary and she knew that, she may be her sister but, they were the complete opposites. Everything was fine until Levy's drop dead gorgeous little sister starts Fairy tail. Levy thought all her past was buried away... But she was wrong. Gajevy- And a hint of all the other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't ordinary and she knew that, she may be her sister but, they were the complete opposites.

Whereas she is shy, her sister is loud, she is short, her sister is tall, she looked like a kid, but her sister looked older and much better looking than her even though she was one year smaller.

Her sister enjoyed making friends, whereas she would enjoy reading books.

But when she joined fairy tail, her inner friendly side has come out, she thought her past was behind her.

All buried away…

Until her sister has joined the guild.

She came rushing in wearing a small tank top, which she hated to admit but suited her.

She wore the shortest shorts,the longest heels that you could ever possibly have your eyes on. She had her hair done in a pony tail.

"I came here to see my sister." She drawled. She looked around, "seems like a dump, don't know why she even joined here." She sneered.

"How dare you diss our guild, we are number 1 in the whole of Magnolia." Natsu yelled.

But she just rolled her eyes, "anyway..Where is my sister?"

Everyone looked at each other, "sister?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, Levy." She smiled at the gaping crowd.

Levy entered the guild and saw a crowd formed at the end of the guild hall.

She wondered what happened, she walked towards the crowd and peered anxiously.

"Levy! There you are, tell this girl she isn't your sister." Natsu shouted.

Levy examined the girl, she looked just like her sister, only prettier.

"Selly?" She queried.

Selly's eyes flew open as she gaped at her sister, "why Vi Vi, you still look as cute as ever." She rushed to her sisters arms.

The whole guild stared at the two sister's reunion in awe.

"She really is your' sis then, welcome to the guild Selly!" Natsu said as he reached her hands to shake it.

"Vi Vi?" Lucy giggled, "why didn't you tell us you had a cute nickname?" She nudged Levy.

Levy blushed, "it was when we were kids…"

Selly laughed, "Vi Vi, you haven't changed at all."

Levy smiled as she shook her head, "anyway what brings you here Selly?"

Selly's smile faded slowly, "well..It is about Papa and Mama…"

Levy blinked, "what do you mean, Mama and Papa?"

"Well…Papa passed away..And Mama.." She grimaced, "ran away, seem's to me she really was using him for money. Oh Vi Vi all that money is gone, bankrupt."

Levy covered her mouth, "Poor..Papa.." Tears begin to form her eyes, "remember…. Selly, Pootbaboot (he is still with us in here.)"

Pootbaboot, was something they're father told them as a child when they're pet died, Selly was really upset, but it made her feel better.

Selly smiled slowly, "Thanks Vi I love you.." She hugged her sister.

Levy beamed, "but Selly as your big sister, your clothes…Are unsuitable."

Selly grinned, "that is what I want!"

Levy sighed, "come on, at least loose those ridiculously long shoes." She pointed to her sister's heels.

"Fine..But only those shoes, and plus I wan't to meet everyone in the guild, and..I have my eyes in this hot guy…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Levy groaned, "oh no, please Selly." Then she fell into a helpless laughter.

Selly Laughed along, "no serious, he is proper hot…And his eyes are…Just..No words seriously, he looks at me and I melt."

Levy wondered who in the guild could possibly make her sister feel like that, Natsu, Gray..Gajeel She didn't know.

Her sister has already left to meet the rest of the guild, Levy's mind soon wondered to her book.

Levy was already getting a lot of questions from her sister, mostly if she was going out with anyone, and she was getting quiet sick of it.

Master wanted to know what type of magic she could use, Levy told him that she had the same power as her.

She soon got her fairy tail tattoo near her belly button mainly because she never covered her stomach.

Soon she was one of the most liked people in the guild, half of the boys treated her like a queen, the only people that treated her normal were, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and a few others.

Levy couldn't help but feel a little jealous when her sister wears dresses, it fitted her beautifully, and showed her figure, and she.. she looked pathetic in dresses.

"Vi Vi, want to join me, I'm going with Gajeel and the others." Selly asked the next day.

Levy didn't answer back, she couldn't help but notice the way her sister said Gajeel's name.

"No, it is fine, I'll stay and..Read a book."

"Oh, ok come on help find something to wear then!" She cried, she lifted Levy from her seat.

"You sure.. I don't really have good taste." Levy said dully.

"Fine!" Selly said as she left Levy to her own.

"That was one of the best job I ever did!" Natsu cried happily, "Levy why didn't you tell us how awesome' your sister is?"

Everyone laughed as they clapped her in the back, Selly wobbled but Gajeel caught her on time.

"Watch out more will you!" He grumbled,Levy noted that Gajeel had a concern look on his face. Selly looked dazed, "thanks Gajeel San."

He just smiled and walked on with Lily flying along with him.

"Mira pass us food will ye'?" Natsu cried while Lucy laughed, "you just ate Natsu!"

"Really? I am still hungry." He said as he punched his belly.

Lucy smiled, "haha, you will never change Natsu." She turned to look at Levy who was sitting on a table on her own but occupied with a book.

"Levy chan, come join us!" Lucy waved over.

Levy smiled, "Thank you, but no thanks Lu chan."

Lucy's smile immediately disappeared, "are you ok Levy chan?"

Levy nodded and carried on reading her book, deep down she wasn't ok, everything that was once bright was slowly seeping away from her.

**A/N:**

**Ok, this just came to me randomly, I was like thinking, and then this idea like popped into my head, literally *lightbulb* anyway I was like "why don't I make a story about Levy and her sister, why don't I dig into there past a bit more, and also I wanted to create a love triangle.**

**And that creates so much drama, and drama creates tension *dun dun***

**as you can see Selly *cough cough* pretty much obvious who her 'hot' crush was.**

**And you can see Levy has a feeling she knows who it is, but she doesn't want to believe.**

**Ok so Levy is going to be quiet crushed in this story, but don't worry she is going to rise again (of course, duuh. xD)**

**Anyway this story is going to be totally slow paced *coughs* unlikemyotherone.**

**But don't worry guys I am still editing that one. (Takes time.)**

**Anyway this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it and review and tell me what you think.**

**PS:Chapter one is always boring..Sorry guys.. :(**

**PPS: And sorry if its short.**

**PPPS: ok, ok, sorry this the last one, I hope you enjoy! xD**

**PPPP- Jk xDD**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Darling, not to your own mother… You wouldn't do that …" The lady cried, as she cowered behind the couch._

_They were holding a six-inch knife, what was that person even doing? Why were they holding a knife?_

_"NOO!" The lady cried shrilly. "NOO!" Darlin-" She was cut off by the six inch knife that continuously pierced and punctured her body._

_She screamed, but her screams were soon drowned by blood._

_She needed to help the lady, she needed to help her or she was going to die._

_Blood, was all she could see, the person holding the knife hasn't yet turned around, they grabbed the six-inch knife and stabbed her at the heart._

_There hands were bloodied. The whole room was bloodied._

_They turned around to face me, she was going to see there fa-_

"VIII! Wake up!" Selly cried as she jumped onto her sister's bed, "come on sleepyhead, today is the big day remember?"

Levy rubbed her eyes, as she groaned, oh yes she had remembered, her sister wouldn't stop talking about it. She was going on a mission with Gajeel and Lilly for _30 days._

It made her feel sick that Selly was going and not her, they were going to spend _30 whole damn days_ _together _sure they are going to be busy and all but it bothered her.

"What should I wear?" She cried as she strutted around her sister's room.

Levy shrugged, why did she even care? She stretched her hands as she yawned, "I'm going to wash up I'll help after I come back."

Her mind joggled back to her dream, why was she having the same dream over and over again.

Who was that lady she sounded…Familiar.

"Vi, what about this?" Selly asked; she was wearing a short tank top, with the shortest skirt and sandals.

Levy rolled her eyes, "your not going to the beach, idiot!"

Selly pouted, she liked her outfit. "Ok, you choose, so far all you've said was 'no' to every outfit I chose!" Selly huffed as she sank onto her sister's bed.

Levy smiled, "ok…show me your wardrobe."

Selly, motioned Levy to her wardrobe, Levy stared at her sister's wardrobe in surprise.

It was full of a lot of tight stuff, not one thing decent was in there, she sighed as she rummaged through the wardrobe trying to find anything appropriate.

She found a pair of black leggings with a top and trainers, "looks suitable, and fine." Levy said as she passed it to her sulky sister.

"Wear it with this coat!" She passed her one of her old coats, it was a beautiful pale furry jacket, the jacket reached her knees.

Selly smiled, "Levy, you have no fashion taste, really, pale furry coat, with leggings and trainers?"

She collapse into giggles, "I think I'll choose something from your wardrobe." She said as she pulled open her sister's wardrobe.

Levy's wardrobe was full of dresses, tops and jeans.

"Hmm..." Selly said thoughtfully as she browsed every item on the wardrobe, she finally picked a pale blue dress; she slipped it on her slim body.

"Tada!" she cried, "what do you think?" She twirled around.

Levy was in shock, the dress fitted her perfectly it was as if it was made for her, it showed her slim figure perfectly.

She wore it with pale white and blue shoes.

"I think it's nice." Levy said flatly she didn't want to be rude, it's just that dress made her look so beautiful, it didn't even look that nice on her when she tried it on, she looked as if she was playing dress up.

"Thanks, Vi! Your the best!" Selly cried happily as she kissed her sisters cheek and twirled around once more.

"Ahem, you'll need a coat you know, it's really cold where you're going." Levy reminded.

Selly laughed, "I know, I am going wear your furry coat, it goes well with this dress."

Levy blushed, she sounded stupid, and she knew that.

Her sister knew something was up, but she didn't question her.

"I'm going to the guild, you coming Vi?" Selly asked as she stood by the door.

Levy shook her head, she wasn't feeling it today. In fact she wasn't feeling it everyday.

Something bothered her, and she needed to find out what. She just couldn't put her fingers to it.

She pulled a strand of her hair and played with it, did she go to the guild and watch Selly flirt with Gajeel?

She sighed hard. She wanted to go badly. Today was the day they were leaving after all.

But something was stopping her from going.

She decided to just go, she didn't want people to feel that she felt jealous and she also didn't want Lucy and Mira to tease her about it.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun and applied some lip balm on her lips, she was going for the natural look, she put on a pair of black leggings and a top, she grabbed her jacket while she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

She was ready to go.

Levy's colour drained from her face as she entered the guild. Her eyes followed Selly's moves, she was dancing her blue dress twirling and swirling, and everyone was cheering her on.

She froze abruptly when she saw _Gajeel _singing and dancing besides her.

"Shobby dobba doop~" Gajeel sang, as the crowd booed. Selly shook her head at the crowd, making her blue hair fall beautifully.

She grabbed Gajeel's hand and winked at the crowd she then started doing crazy dance moves with Gajeel.

Levy covered her face she couldn't watch any longer, she just wanted to leave and go read her books.

She felt tired and dazed, "Levy Chan?" Someone called.

Levy turned around and saw Lucy smile warmly at her; she suddenly felt a little better.

"Lu Chan! Is this a party or something?" Levy asked curiously while she scratched her head.

Lucy giggled, "yes it was a surprise one too, it's for your sister and Gajeel, its basically a good luck party. I am surprised to see Gajeel dancing though. Don't you think?" She laughed and flicked her hair from her face.

Levy nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is!" She couldn't help but feel jealous.

It stung her to think that he even let her go with her.

"I'm going to go look for Natsu, talk to you later." Lucy cried as she ran through the hall.

Levy watched the guild silently; they were all happy and dancing around.

Why must she be the _killjoy?_

She decided to act happy and dance along, she saw Selly shake her body to the music.

She looked really beautiful her long blue her swishing and swashing in time for the music, at that same second Levy felt _envious_.

She noticed Selly _wasn't _dancing with Gajeel; she was dancing by herself.

He was her singing his 'best friend' while everyone covered their ears.

"Thank you!" Selly spoke suddenly in the microphone.

Everyone cheered and whistled. Selly devouring her attention blew a kiss to the crowd.

"Thank you for this amazing good luck party guys!"

"GOODLUCK YOU GUYS!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Gajeel grinned and slapped Selly on the back, "we will do great, gihi!"

"You ready Gajeel San? Lilly?" Selly asked she held onto a bag.

They both nodded, "lets go!" Selly said as she grabbed her bags.

They waved goodbye to the guild and walked off.

Levy smirked; she finally had it worked out.

She had her own mission; she was going to follow them.

_**If only she knew what was coming to her…**_


End file.
